Bodrix
Bodrix is a Toa of The Green. History At some point after Mata Nui was first activated, Bodrix was created and sent to populate the Northern Continent. He took on the role of his village's local healer, and would study the local flora to improve his skills. Eventually, one of the neighboring villages was attacked by Vultraz on his way to Karda Nui. Word of the chaos reached the Bo-Matoran, and he made his way there to tend to the wounded. It was during this time that he met Ramita, who was a teacher at the time. The two decided to add defend and fortify the place, with Bodrix choosing to remain there. They gathered whatever Matoran were willing to protect the village, and took part in the team. Bodrix held onto his role as a healer, due to his lack of combat skills. When Teridax took over Mata Nui's body and exiled him from it, their group joined up with the Toa Nuva's rebellion. They fought in the Battle for Bara Magna, surviving to see Mata Nui restore Spherus Magna. Upon hearing of their deeds, Ekumas decided to has his Toa Power down onto them, handing them Toa Stones. They were transformed into Toa, and were quickly placed under the wing of Labyth. Several months later, he was among Ekumas' chosen for joining an Expedition to the Great Jungle. As of yet, none of them have returned. The Kingdom Alternate Universe He was among the Matoran that fled to the island of Mata Nui when the Great Spirit died. He would move to Le-Wahi, aiding Juleva in his healing efforts. This caught Ekumas' attention, who gave the Bo-Matoran a Toa Stone. He was transformed into a Toa, and was trained alongside Ramita by an unknown Toa. Abilities and Traits As of yet, little to nothing is known about Bodrix. However, he does seem to respect Turaga Ekumas and has put up a decent fight against Labyth. He is not as skilled as him or Ramita in terms of combat, due to his lifestyle as a healer. Still, he is more fluent in his Elemental power than the Toa of Psionics (though not as great as the Toa of Earth's), and has been able to effectively use it in combat. He has also been said to be rather mischievous. One of his favorite moves is to charge at the enemy, then slide to the left or right at the last second and trip them over with his scythe. Of course, it can be used against him, as seen in practice with Labyth. As a Bo-Matoran, Bodrix had an innate understanding of the plants of his old world. As such, he has knowledge on how to create medical herbs and poisons. This knowledge was carried with him upon his transformation into a Toa. However, he is still trying to learn about the flora of Spherus Magna. As a Toa, he can create, absorb, and manipulate plantlife. He could also transform one type of plant into another. He could also unleash a Nova Blast, and create a Toa Seal alongside five other Toa (so long as Light and Shadow aren't thrown into the same batch). Mask and Tools While it is known that he bore a powerless Mahiki as a Matoran, his tools during that time are unknown. Considering his role as a healer and herbalist, it can be assumed that he used items for said fields (such as a mortar and pestle). As his Toa, he possessed a Great Mahiki and wielded a scythe. It is possible that he keeps his old Matoran tools around. Forms Bodrix's nature as a Matoran allowed him to transform into a Toa (and potentially as a Turaga). He can also be rebuilt into a number of different forms. Appearances * Remnants of the Great Beings (First Appearance) Trivia *His name was suggested by BobTheDoctor27. *The torso design for his Matoran form belongs to Zanywoop. *His Toa form was drawn by MAZEKA. Category:Bo-Matoran Category:Plantlife Category:Toa of Plantlife